When I look at you
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: When my world is fallin apart When there's no light to break up the dark That's when I Look at you… When the wave are floading the shore And I can't find my way home anymore That's when I… I look at you I look at you… You pear just like a dream to me.


When I look at you

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter itu punya Mom's Jo. Aku Cuma pinjem Caracter Draco sama Mione aja kok, sumpah deh gak boong #plak**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, and amat sangat abal. Yang gak suka silahkan di klik tombol backnya #emangada?, Non cannon Fiction**

"**Yeah… When my world is fallin apart**

**When there's no light to break up the dark**

**That's when I Look at you…**

**When the wave are floading the shore**

**And I can't find my way home anymore**

**That's when I… I look at you**

**I look at you…**

**You pear just like a dream to me.**

_**Miley Cyrus_When I look at you"**_

** Hermione POV**

Aku masih berlari kencang, dan tak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Lima menit yang lalu, satu kabar dari kepolisian telah berhasil meruntuhkan duniaku, telah berhasil membuat cahaya dalam hidup ku redup. Aku terus berlari, tak tentu arah, membiarkan kaki ini melangkah dan membawaku pergi sejauh mungkin dan menemukan jalan keluar dari semua mimpi buruk yang ku alami saat ini. bohong. Semua berita ini pasti omong kosong. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin mereka meninggalkan ku seperti ini. Tadi pagi baru saja aku merasakan pelukkan hangat mereka di bandara dan malam ini, aku mendengar kalau mereka menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat yang di nyatakan hilang dan sudah di pastikan Tewas. Tidak mungkin. Hal itu mustahil.

"Argh!" aku terus berlari dan berteriak frustasi. Kenapa kenyataan pahit ini harus ku alami, apa salah ku sebenarnya? kenapa Tuhan harus mengambil kedua orangtuaku secepat ini. aku tersadung sebuah batu dan terjatuh, tangisku belum berhenti juga. bukan karena aku terjatuh aku menangis, tapi karena luka di dalam hatiku yang masih terbuka dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Mom… Dad…" aku duduk di pinggiran taman dan memeluk lutut ku, aku menangis dan berharap mereka akan datang dan memelukku saat ini juga, membenarkan pemikiranku kalau mereka masih hidup. Membuat ku bisa merasakan peluk cium mereka sekali lagi. hanya sekali saja. Setidaknya aku mendengar mereka mengatakan _kami sayang padamu, our little princes_ yang selalu mereka katakan setiap kali mereka bersamaku.

Aku kembali bangkit dan kembali berjalan tak menentu, sementara langit di kota London semakit gelap, malam semakin larut, dan aku tak berniat untuk pulang sama sekali. Aku jauh lebih senang saat sebuah mobil datang dan menabrak tubuhku bahkan melindasnya sampai hancur agar aku bisa bersama mereka lagi, atau bahkan aku bisa melompat dari jembatan atau gedung tinggi untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

Aku tersesat, lumpuh, buta dan tak berdaya sekarang, aku kehilangan rasa cinta dan kasihh sayang mereka yang selama ini menjadi mataku, penunjuk arahku dan penopangku. Keputusasaan dan kesedihan menghampiriku sekarang dan mungkin tak akan pernah berakhir. Aku berdiri di tengah jalan tepat pada saat itu sebuah bus tingkat melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan membunyikan klasonnya keras-keras, aku hanya diam dan mengacuhkan klakson yang berbunyi memperingatkan, tapi untukku ini terdengar seperti lonceng ke matian, aku memejamkan mataku, tapi yang kurasakan saat itu adalah seseorang mendekapku dan membawaku ke sisi lain trotoar, saat aku membuka mataku, yang ku dapati adalah Malfoy, yang sedang menatapku, dan membantuku berdir.

"Dimana otak mu, Greanger! Apa kau ingin mati hah?" dia membentakku, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan frustasi dan berteriak.

"kenapa kau selamatkan aku, Malfoy? Biarkan saja aku mati, dan menyusul kedua orangtuaku! Tak ada gunanya aku hidup di dunia ini tanpa mereka!" Ujarku,sambil menangis dia memelukku, dan membawaku ke sebuah taman, dia memintaku untuk duduk di sana dan menunggu nya selama dia pergi untuk mencari minuman dan saat ia kembali dia memberikan segelas coklat hangat untukku aku menyesapnya, dan meminumnya sedikit-demi sedikit membuat perasaan tenang meliputiku saat itu juga.

"sudah merasa baikan?" Tanyanya

"terimakasih." Ujarku

"aku sudah dengar kabar tentang kematian kedua orangtuamu, lewat berita telivisi hari ini." Ujarnya, aku kembali menunduk.

"kenapa aku selamatkan aku, Malfoy?" Tanyaku

"Drake, panggil aku Drake. Karena saat aku mengantar ayahmu kebandara kemarin, dia bilang kau adalah mutiara yang sangat berharaga untuk nya, dan Mrs, Greanger. Dia bilang dia tak ingin mutiaranya hilang, hancur, ataupun cacat, oleh karena itu dia ingin aku menjaganya selama ia tak ada di samping mu." Ujarnya

"aku hanya sampah, Drakie. Aku tak bisa menjaga mereka. dan selama mereka ada di sampingku aku hanya meminta apapun yang ku inginkan, dan menghabiskan uang yang mereka kumpulkan untukku. Aku… benar-benar hanya sebuah sampah." Ujarku, aku selalu bersikap menjadi anak manja yang egois, tak pernah mengabulkan apa yang orangtuaku inginkan melainkan sebaliknya aku selalu memaksa mereka mengabulkan apapun yang ku inginkan. Aku menyesalinya sekarang. aku benar-benar sampah.

"kau bukan sampah, kau hanya sebuah mutiara yang tertutup debu. Mereka tak ada di samping mu lagi, Miss. Greanger. Sementara aku akan berhenti berkerja sebagai supir pribadi mereka, Karen aku sudah tak di butuhkan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jadilah mutiara yang mereka inginkan selama ini." Ujarnya

"jangan pergi!" aku mencegahnya.

"jangan biarkan aku kehilangan satu lagi orang terdekatku, Drake. Jangan pergi." Pintaku, Draco kembali duduk di sebelahku dan merangkulku membiarkan ku menangis dalam pelukkannya. Aku tak akan tahu kapan jenasah mereka dapat di temukan dan selam itu juga aku tak akan pernah siap melihat mereka kembali dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Pagi ini hari ku benar-benar berubah, rumah besar yang biasa ku tinggali bersama Dad dan Mom terasa seperti memutar semua kenangan indah kami, aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya, Mom dan Dad sudah tak ada dan aku hanya sendirian di sini. Aku berjalan ke halaman belakang ada taman bunga mawar dan tulip milik Mom yang masih terawat sampai saat ini. aku menghampiri taman itu dan menyalakan mesin penyiram otomatisnya dan memetik beberapa bunga untuk ku rangkai di dalam Vas, dulu aku akan melakukannya bersama Mom, dan Dad akan duduk di antara kami sambil mengamati ke giatan kami. Aku merangkai bunga-bunga itu seperti yang pernah Mom ajarkan padaku, rangkaian bunga itu merupakan rangkaian bunga favorite Dad yang selalu ada di dalam ruang kerjanya di kantor ataupun di rumahnya.

Aku puas dengan hasil rangkaian bungaku sendiri, dan kembali menangis mengingat hal yang terjadi pada mereka, aku menatap kearah dinding kecil yang aku bangun bersama Dad, dinding itu membatasi kebun bunga mom dengan tempat minumteh kami, dinding itu tertutup sulur-sulur tanaman rambat dan di atasnya terdapat sebuah pot besar berisi tanaman ke sukaanku. Aku membanting pot itu sampai terjatuh di tanah, dan menghancurkan sebagian tanaman yang ada di situ sambil menangsi, aku menyingkirkan sulur-sulur tanaman itu, tapi aku tak menemukan apa yang ku cari di sana, aku kembali berteriak frustasi, dan menghancurkan pot-demi pot yang ada di sana. Entah bagaimana caranya Drake datang dan memelukku, aku terjatuh ketanah dan kembali menangsi dalam pelukkannya, Draco membawaku duduk di bangku taman, dan membiakan ku menenangkan diriku.

"mereka pergi, Drake. Mereka jahat sekali." Ujarku, dia hanya memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"dulu, tempat ini selalu kami gunakan untuk minum teh bersama. Aku, Mom, dan Dad yang membuatnya, kami membangunnya sesuai dengan gambar yang ku buat. Aku masih sepuluh tahun saat itu, saat aku merengek pada Daddy untuk membuatkan aku tempat ini, dan kami membangunnya bersama. Sampai suatu hari saat tembok itu sudah berdiri aku mencari buku sejarah ku yang sangat tebal itu, aku bertanya pada Dad dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan?" ujarku panjang lebar, Draco menggeleng, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan berjalan ke tembok itu lalu menyingkirkan sulur-sulur yang masih menutupinya, aku menemukannya aku meraba tembok itu dan salah satu penyusun tembok itu adalah buku sejarahku yang tebal.

"Dad meletakkannya di sini." Ujarku sambil meraba buku sejarahku yang menjadi salah satu batu-bata pada tembok itu.

"aku marah padanya, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya tertawa, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini HAHAHAHA" aku memaksakan tawaku, Draco mengamati ku dan tersenyum saat melihatku tertawa, aku berhenti tertawa dan mulai menangis lagi mengingat semua hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"kau punya suara tawa yang bagus, kau tahu? Dan kau sangat cantik saat tertawa seperti itu." ujarnya, aku menatap matanya, iris kelabunya dan hazel nut milikku bertemu, Draco mendekat ke arahku dan menciumku, perasaan hangat menyelimutiku saat itu juga.

"tertawalah, Mione, tersenyumlah, dan berhentilah menangis. Karena aku akan tertawa dan bahagia saat kau tertawa, tapi aku juga akan menangis saat kau menangis seperti ini." Ujarnya

"Aku mau, tapi aku ingin kau yang membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum seperti ini, Drake. Kau mau kan?" ujarku, Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk

"apapun untuk mu." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan menciumnya lagi.

Sejak saat itu Draco dan aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius, dia selalu ada di sampingku membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum, dan perlahan membuatku menerima kematian kedua orangtuaku, jenasah mereka sudah di temukan dan sudah di bawa ke rumah ku untuk di makamkan, aku sebisa mungkin menahan tangisku selama proses pemakaman mereka. sampai saat pemakaman itu berakhir, Draco tak mengantarku pulang dia membawaku ke sebuah taman dan kami duduk di sana.

"Menangsi lah, aku tahu kau menahannya dari tadi." Ujarnya, sambil memelukku, tangisku pecah begitu saja, ya, kau benar Drake, aku memang menahannya sejak tadi dan aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menangis dalam pelukkannya.

"kau boleh menangis sekarang, Mione. Tapi berjanjilah ini adalah yang terakhir. Mereka tak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. kau gadis yang kuat dan aku percaya, kau bisa menerima ini semua." Ujarnya

"aku bisa, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu, Draco." Ujarku, Draco kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa tenang.

"aku akan terus berada di samping mu, Mione. Aku akan terus menjagamu." Ujarnya, aku dan Draco beranjak pergi dari taman itu untuk kembali pulang kerumah, Draco tiba-tiba berhenti dan mencar-cari sesuatu di kantongnya.

"ada apa?" Tanyaku

"ada yang ketinggalan, bisa kau tunggu aku di sini sebentar? Jangan kemana-mana." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan melihatnya menyebrangi jalan dan masuk kembali ke taman. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dalam genggaman tangannya saat dia akan menyebrang jalan sebuah truk melaju dengan sangat cepat dan menabrak tubuhnya.

"Drake!" aku menjerit memanggil namanya saat tubuhnya terhempas sejauh tiga meter dari tempat kecelakaan, aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan mendapati darah di sekujur tubuhnya, Draco masih memaksakan senyumannya padaku dan dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal ia memberikan kotak itu padaku.

"berjanjilah… jangan menangis lagi… dan… aku… mencin…tai… mu…" lalu matanya terpejam, tubuhnya kaku dan dingin, aku memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Kenapa dia harus meninggalkan ku di saat aku sudah berhasil kembali menata hidupku. Kenapa harus Draco? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Aku meraih kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah cincin di dalamnya. dia selalu berusaha memiliki hubungan serius denganku dan saat dia ingin mengikatku dengan sebuah ikatan yang pasti kenapa Tuhan merebutnya dariku. Draco. Aku sangat mencintai mu. Aku masih terus menangis dan memeluknya, sementara hujan turun dengan deras seakan-akan ikut menangis melihat nasibku yang benar-benar sangat menyedihkan ini.

**FIN. Tamat. THE END**

**Saya tahu, saya tahu… harusnya saya ngelanjutin FF mine bukan malah bikin fic abal beginian tapi gimana ya? Lagi gak ada ide buat ngelanjut FF mine -.- tapi pasti aku update kok. Btw saya yakin FF ini pasti Gaje kan? maaf deh readers saya author baru dan author juga manusia dan pasti bisa bikin ff super gak jelas kayak gini :3 but kalo udh baca ff ini bisa kan ya ngasih review buat flo? Readers kan baik. Yaudah deh dari pada denger saya cuap-cuap mending baca aja ff dan kasih review nya, Jaaa**

**Alexandreia florentine**


End file.
